This invention relates generally to vehicle parts and accessories and relates, more particularly, to wiper blades used for cleaning glass surfaces of vehicles and methods of making such blades.
Conventional wiper blades used for wiping glass surfaces of vehicles have heretofore been constructed of a smooth, flexible material, such as rubber, which is intended to clean the glass surface as the wiper blade passes repeatedly back and forth across the glass surface. However, some substances (such as bugs or bird dropping) which occasionally come into contact with the glass surfaces of a vehicle are difficult for common wiper blades to remove. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved wiper blade which is capable of removing hard-to-remove substances from the glass surface of a vehicle—whether the glass is dry or wetted.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wiper blade which is capable of removing hard-to-remove material from the glass surfaces of a vehicle more easily than does conventional wiper blades and a method of making the wiper blade. Exemplary applications for such a wiper blade include the windshield and other glass surfaces (such as headlamps) of commercial and private vehicles including, but not limited to, automobiles, trucks, aircraft, boats, construction and farm machinery, and motorcycles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a wiper blade which is capable of cleaning glass surfaces of a vehicle with fewer back and forth passes than would otherwise be required with a wiper blade of conventional construction and which is capable of cleaning glass surfaces whether the glass surfaces are in a dry or wetted condition.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a wiper blade which embodies a material for brushing hard-to-remove material from the glass surface of a vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a wiper blade which be used to clean the glass surfaces, such as windshield or lamp surfaces, on any of a number of vehicles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a wiper blade which, when used for cleaning a windshield, helps to maintain the glass surface is a relatively clean condition and thereby enhance visibility through the windshield glass.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a wiper blade which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.